Talk:Shichibukai/History
Crocodile and Law Can we please stop having people mess with the two anime images of them? The one of Crocodile looks exactly the same as the manga. Don't try to tell me there is more detail than the other. There's not. And the one of Law is fine. If its good enough for his page, its good enough for this one. Genocyber (talk) 02:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you should stop reverting when multiple users revert you back, and when the page has been this way for a long time. I seem to recall you being banned for this before... Manga is definitely more detailed in the Crocodile image. http://puu.sh/5mGGf.jpg vs. http://puu.sh/5mGI5.jpg. Anime is also blurry and LQ. The Law image is too dark in the anime. Just because it's used in his infobox doesn't mean it's a good image (it needs to be replaced with something else). 02:50, November 19, 2013 (UTC) And just as usual, you tend to think you have the final say in all things. The Crocodile manga image is not more detailed. The Law image is not too dark. If it wasn't good enough for his infobox then it wouldnt be used at all would it? Genocyber (talk) 03:38, November 19, 2013 (UTC) You seem to be the one who thinks you're in control. Multiple users are against you here, so please stop accusing others of false things. Crocodile manga image IS more detailed (you didn't address why it isn't. Saying "it isn't", isn't an argument). The Law image IS too dark. Yes it would be used because no better image has been uploaded yet (not to mention he had no change of appearance, so that doesn't even need to be in his infobox anyways) 04:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) You are the only one arguing with me on this so far, so I have yet to see this army of users that are against me. The crocodile one has the same exact damn details. Minus his face peeking through from the background. The one of Law could have been rejected for something else if the indoors lighting was that big of a deal, but it wasn't. Stop your complaining.Genocyber (talk) 05:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Right, you can't ignore the people that reverted you. The details in the Crocodile image aren't the same either. You also haven't addressed the blurryness and overall low-quality of the Crocodile image. You really didn't address my point on the Law image, so no comment there. I'm also going to ask you to please stop being so aggressive. That's not how you discuss things on talk pages, and all it does is create potential flame wars. People have a right to "complain" if they feel an image is bad. You don't see me telling you to do the same. 05:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) If the image is blurry then you can update it then with something better if it bothers you that much. I addressed the Law one already, but your not understanding me. The picture is missing no details, and the darkness is nothing that covers up anything. It's meant to be a moody scene. A snapshot of him being reintroduced, something that the addition of color adds more to it than the manga. I am not being agressive. Your dodging my reasoning and saying lies about everyone being against me. Flame war bait. Be careful what you say. Genocyber (talk) 05:55, November 19, 2013 (UTC) It really isn't my job to upload the image that I believe to be inferior. I'll leave that aspect to you if you really wish for it to be used. Detail issues have still not been addressed in a proper way. The darkness obscures the image on the page itself. Your explanation about it being a "moody" scene is irrelevant to the overall appearance of the image on the page. I can see Law's face in the manga image, which is something I can't say for the anime image unless I zoom in on it. Your reasoning isn't being ignored Geno, it's just being disproven. I never said everybody is against you either. If you actually read what I said, you would see that I merely mentioned the reverts by two users other than myself. And once again, you've attempted to start a flame war in your final comment. Keep your threats off the talk pages too. That kind of stuff doesn't belong here. 06:06, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I quote "Multiple users are against you here". A hostile threat that you are denying. And so far, you are still the only one against using the one of Law here. As for Crocodile, since your always uploading new additions to most of the anime around here, you shouldn't complain when something is abit blurry. It may not be your job, but your welcome to update it with something better since you don't like it. Genocyber (talk) 06:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Once again, "I never said everybody is against you either. If you actually read what I said, you would see that I merely mentioned the reverts by two users other than myself." The reverts show that I'm not the only one against using the Law image. Once again, please stop disregarding what I say. As I said above, the image is inferior no matter what the quality, so I won't be taking the time to replace it. 06:55, November 19, 2013 (UTC) 06:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I say when a conflict like this comes up, always go for the manga picture. Manga always has better design is more detailed and of course it's the most canon of two. The manga is much clearer quality. And we all know the anime artists get lazy at times. 09:59, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Remerge After the recent edit by Kaido and the other add ons this page is under 100,000 bytes and should be remerged with the main page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:14, December 9, 2017 (UTC) That was a bad edit and should be undone because it was cutting out a lot of information for no reason. SeaTerror (talk) 20:02, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Well until either someone has the edit undone or Kaido provides a better one a remerge is not a bad idea.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:11, December 9, 2017 (UTC) It was not a bad edit. History sections for group pages are not supposed to give a detailed history of everyone in the group. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:53, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Well with that can we agree to remerge the subpage with the main page because where the number of bytes are now it will be awhile before there 100,000 bytes again.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:02, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Yes, remerging. 02:14, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Why remerge? Bring back the deleted information instead. The article is absolutely nothing now. SeaTerror (talk) 04:27, December 10, 2017 (UTC)